Tom!
by Princess Rouge
Summary: How did Voldemort get to how he was? Where did it start? I have the answers (well I tried anyhoo) In 1920s South London... r/r please! Love ya all!


**_T_****_om_****_! _****__**

_I was Golden*Faerey, but I am now _**Genevieve**_!_

****

_18th February 1926_

Miss Victoria Andrews pulled up her long green cotton skirt, and tucked her short, black curly hair behind her ears. Victoria galloped down the corridor to the Entrance Hall, and pulled open the huge front door with a massive tug. 

            "Hello." A woman said, her face hidden in a black hood, only her eyes were visible. "This is the Horniman Orphanage isn't?" She spoke with a cockney brogue, and held a white bundle in her arms. 

            "Yes, 't is." Victoria nodded, and pointed to the white bundle in the woman's arms. "And that is?"  

            "Him? This is Tom Marvolo Riddle, 'is mother died two hours after birth, jus' yesterday." Victoria nodded, and licked her lips.

            "I'll get Mrs Wright, right away Miss."

            "It's Mrs, Mrs K. Blackbird." Victoria backed away from the door, and dashed off to fetch Mrs Wright. 

            Victoria was only twenty-five, young and naïve, but she was educated and had a good job as Mrs Wright's maid at the Horniman Orphanage in the slums of south London. She earned good money, ten shillings a day, she was her mother's pride and joy! 

            "Mrs Wrigh'! Mrs K Blackbird is 'ere ta see ya! She has a baby boy wi' 'er!" Victoria screeched, in the search for her boss. She ran along the attic corridor and bumped into the woman herself. Mrs Wright had short white hair, small ringlets, and wore a calf length, straight dress in a dull navy colour. 

            "My dear, calm down! You'll wake the children up!" Mrs Wright pursed her lips together and scowled down at Victoria. 

            "Sorry Ma'am, but there is Mrs K Blackbird to see ya! She 'as a baby boy!" 

            "And what do you want me to do about it?" Mrs Wright said with the air of a female member of the Royal Family. 

            "Well, ya always said ta come ta ya if there 'ere to be a new child fer the Orphanage." Victoria smiled at Mrs Wright, her big blue eyes twinkling at Mrs Wright.

            "Yes, very well." Sighed Mrs Wright, she was getting on a bit, and was quite easy to butter up. "Let this woman and child in, and get them some tea!" Victoria nodded, and danced down to Mrs K Blackbird and Mister Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

                                                *            *            *                      

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, DON'T YOU RIDDLE!? YOU AND YOUR LITTLE MATHEMATICS!" Mr Wright screamed, Tom held his hands to his ears, trying to block Mr Wrights painful yells. "You've been cheating again haven't you?!" 

            "No! I never cheated! I never cheated in the first place sir! I just did well in my test sir!" 

            "YEAH RIGHT! IT'S THE BASEMENT FOR YOU TONIGHT!" 

            "Please Sir! I didn't cheat!" 

            "You'll think twice next time won't you?" Mr Wright chuckled, and ripped off his leather belt… 

            Tom didn't know why everyone in the Horniman Orphanage was horrible to him, the only person nice to him, was Victoria Andrews. She was lovely, she had black hair too, but her hair was a bit longer (it fell on her ears) and curly. 

            There was a knock at the basement hatch, Tom knew it was Victoria, she'd hold him, and tell him everything was ok, and that she'd get him some bread and warm milk to keep him warm, and maybe he'd get a story read to him. With these happy thoughts in his mind, Tom crept over to the old hatch, and pulled it open.

            "I thought you'd need a bit of company!" Victoria grinned, and lowered herself down into the basement. Ten years of Mrs Wright's strict administration, turned Victoria Andrews into a Mayfair lady, beautiful to the very last pearl. Mrs Wright always said her juniors had to look young, pretty, and sophisticated, and Victoria was just that!

            "I'm mighty glad you've come Victoria! Mr Wright is a horrid man! He banished me to the basement for a week!" Tom ran his sleeve under his nose. "And he beat me with his belt Victoria. He thinks I cheated on the Maths Tests! I got all of them right, but he just don't ("'Doesn't' Tom." Corrected Victoria) d-doesn't believe me!" 

            "I believe you Tom, and that is all that matters."

            "But you can't stop Mr Wright!" Tom folded his arms in scowled at Victoria. 

            "No, no I can't." Victoria frowned, but pulled something out of her blue gingham dress pocket. "But you've got a letter!"

            "Who'd write to me. I have no family or friends. No friends because Mr Wright tells everyone I _wet the bed_. I HATE THAT MAN!" Tom burned with anger, he scrunched up his fists and screamed." Victoria could only just hear thundering steps from the floor above, so she hurried over to a corner and covered herself with a dirty cotton sheet. 

            "RIDDLE!!" Boomed Mr Wright's voice. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" All colour drained from Tom's face, and he shook on the spot. Swaying from side to side, Tom felt so much hate towards Mr Wright, he wanted him gone. Him and the rest of them, but not Victoria, she was nice, she was good. Tom was good, why did he have to face this maltreatment every day of his life. The other kids were treated like human beings. Why couldn't he be treated like that, it wasn't Victorian times! "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION RIDDLE!" Still, Tom didn't answer, he was going to get his own back on these people. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" 

            _Smack._ Chop-Chop! Off goes Mr Wright's hand, oops, there goes the other! _Smack. _Crunch-Crunch, his skull is walked on. What a shame. _Smack_. Splish-Splash, stir up his blood and brains. _Smack. _Slice his body into pieces, throw a bit here and there. _Smack. _Kick bits around. His liver slides across the room. _Smack. _Pick up his heart, squeeze it to a pulp. _Smack. _Jump on his masticated body…

            "This isn't enough boy… Is it?" 

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.. Smack! 

            With every slap, and smack Tom thought of more grotesque ways to pulverise Mr Wright's evil body. 

            He had learned the hard way to hate someone. He **HATED **Mr Wright with all his heart.

**_Author's Note. _**

It's been a white since I've written a fan fiction hasn't it? So I've decided to try and figure out why Tom Riddle became the evil bastard Voldemort. I might write more if you people like it! 

What!? He might have had a ghastly childhood, something has to explain this sadistic nature. 

_This is for all of the Will Young fans in south London! _


End file.
